


Куда приводят мечты

by N_Valkiriya



Category: Nero Wolfe - Rex Stout
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 09:50:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2344091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_Valkiriya/pseuds/N_Valkiriya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда человек вынужденно обездвижен, ему остаётся только… мечтать?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Куда приводят мечты

***

Наконец-то настал день, когда меня переехал асфальтоукладчик.

Судя по тому, как я себя чувствовал, так и было. Легче сказать, что не болело, потому что болело всё, и за этой лавиной боли я мало что соображал. Когда я приоткрыл глаза, то увидел дивную картину: Ниро Вульф на жёстком стуле в моей комнате. Я перевёл взгляд на настольные часы: три четверти пятого. Явно вечер. Самый разгар его ежедневного свидания с орхидеями. Я закрыл глаза и пообещал себе: как только встану на ноги, обязательно отыщу водителя катка и выскажу всё, что о нём думаю. Не с помощью слов, разумеется. Потому что мой мозг, пусть и на тысячную долю не такой гениальный, как у моего работодателя, был мне всё-таки дорог. Именно благодаря ему Вульф столько лет терпел мои выходки, а тут получалось, что мне крепко прилетело по голове, раз дошло до галлюцинаций. Лили Роуэн, с которой я частенько любил проводить время, никогда не жаловалась на отсутствие у меня фантазии, но то, что я видел сейчас, было слишком смело даже для меня. Не то чтобы Вульфу запрещено находиться в моей комнате: это его дом, он здесь хозяин и может входить, куда ему заблагорассудится. Поэтому он вполне мог заглянуть и в мою берлогу, допускаю. Но сидеть на стуле? В период с четырёх до шести вечера, когда Теодор Хорстман, наш садовник, и десять тысяч орхидей ждут его в оранжерее на крыше? Если вы полагаете, что это возможно, вы не знаете Вульфа. Он никогда не садится на подозрительно хрупкую мебель – не с его внушительными габаритами. Кресла, которым он доверяет, сделаны по спецзаказу, чтобы его персона весом в одну седьмую тонны могла чувствовать себя в них уверенно и комфортно. И уж конечно ничто не может нарушить его распорядок дня, согласно которому четыре часа ежедневно – с девяти до одиннадцати утра и с четырёх до шести пополудни, – он отправляется в царство семейства орхидных и недосягаем ни для кого, будь вы хоть сам президент или инспектор из отдела по расследованию убийств.

Когда я пришёл в себя в следующий раз, то увидел улыбающееся лицо Фрица Бреннера, нашего повара, лучшего в Нью-Йорке. У Ниро Вульфа вообще всё только самое лучшее, это его стиль жизни. Да, скромность не входит в число моих добродетелей. 

Фриц выдохнул с облегчением:

– Арчи, очнулся. Ну и напугал ты нас. Ты знаешь, мистер Вульф всегда будет для меня на первом месте, но и ты играешь в этом доме немаловажную роль, поэтому я тоже переживал. Непривычно видеть постороннего человека за твоим столом в его кабинете. Я принесу блинчиков с кленовым сиропом, как ты любишь.

Шестерёнки в моём мозгу определённо нуждались в смазке и техосмотре, но главное я уловил.

– Постой, Фриц, – прохрипел я, не узнавая собственный голос. Им явно давно не пользовались. – Что за посторонний человек?

– Пока ты был на попечении доктора Уолмера, твои обязанности выполнял мистер Кэтер. Ну да ведь это не впервые. 

К сожалению. Орри Кэтер, неплохой детектив, невероятный красавчик – и мой соперник. Он даже не стесняется каждый раз при встрече напоминать мне, что не будет долго печалиться, если со мной что-нибудь случится. Ведь в этом случае Ниро Вульфу потребуется новый помощник, и Орри с удовольствием займёт моё место. 

– Сейчас я вышвырну его за дверь, – я попытался подняться, и тело незамедлительно напомнило про асфальтоукладчик, под которым я недавно побывал. Я прикусил щеку с внутренней стороны, чтобы сдержать стон.

– Тебе ещё рано вставать, Арчи, – Фриц поправил мне подушку, и я был тронут его заботой. – К тому же, мистер Кэтер присутствовал только на представлении, а потом ушёл вместе со всеми, хоть и задержался дольше остальных.

Орри точно заслуживает серьёзного разговора. Но Фриц говорит о представлении. Это – финальная точка в наших расследованиях. Вульф приглашает в контору – так я называю наш кабинет, – всех заинтересованных в деле лиц и представителей полиции. Обычно это инспектор Кремер, который всерьёз мечтает засадить однажды Вульфа за решётку, и сержант Перли Стеббинс, мой любимчик. 

– Весело тут было? – спросил я.

– Шумно. Полный аншлаг. Мистер Вульф после твоего исчезновения сразу вызвал всех своих помощников. Подробностей не знаю, я ведь не вникаю в ваши дела. Нашёл тебя Сол Пензер. 

Сол. Человек, которому я иногда доверяю даже больше, чем самому себе. Конечно, не в те моменты, когда мы садимся за партию в покер. Что касается остального, Сол – лучший сыщик на всём континенте, и не смотрите, что он неказист, невзрачен и носат.

– Здорово тебя отделали, – продолжал Фриц, подтыкая мне одеяло. – Доктор Уолмер сказал: сломано два ребра, порезы, множественные ушибы. Голова удар выдержала – относительно. Сотрясение мозга, а на рану пришлось накладывать швы. Вот, посмотри, если хочешь.

Я глянул в зеркало, которое он мне подал. Я никогда не был писаным красавцем, не то что Орри, но женщинам нравился. То, что я сейчас наблюдал, нравиться ещё долго никому не будет. Голова перевязана, волосы всклокочены, как у огородного пугала на моей родине, в штате Огайо. Под глазами фиолетовые круги – ну да, «очки сотрясения», так, кажется, их называют. На скуле заживающий порез, выглядит так себе. Картину дополнял подбородок, который явно нуждался в услугах хорошего цирюльника, а отросшая за несколько дней щетина придавала мне вид бродяги с ближайшей помойки.

– Неотразим, – заключил я, возвращая зеркало. – Так дело закрыто?

– Инспектор Кремер арестовал убийцу прямо здесь, ты же знаешь, как это бывает. Мистер Пензер и мистер Даркин выступили свидетелями. Наёмников, что отделали тебя, взяли тоже, им светит приличный срок.

– Чёрт, досадно. Я планировал потолковать с ними без свидетелей.

– Хватит геройствовать, Арчи. Ты же явно ослушался мистера Вульфа, полез, куда не следует, потому и вышло так. Он был очень зол. Даже отказался от фрикандо из ягнёнка, а это немыслимо!

Я испортил Вульфу аппетит? Ничего себе. Вот чудеса. Если узнаю, что и пива он в тот день выпил меньше обычного, пожалуй, почувствую себя исключительным. 

Я размышлял над этим, пока Фриц спускался на кухню, чтобы поджарить мне стопку ароматных блинчиков. Когда он вернулся с подносом и установил его на кровати, я не выдержал и всё-таки спросил:

– Как он?

– Когда стало ясно, что твоей жизни ничто не угрожает, всё встало на круги своя, – ответил повар.

Фриц очень ценил стабильность нашего уклада. У него повышалось настроение, когда Вульф ел по расписанию и хвалил его стряпню. «Очень недурственно» или «Удовлетворительно» – высший комплимент, который можно услышать из уст нашего толстяка. Понятно, что повар был расстроен, когда Вульф отверг одно из лучших его блюд. Понятно, что Фриц недоволен моей беспечностью, вызвавшей такую реакцию хозяина. Я не хотел ссориться с обитателями нашего особняка. Ну, хоть садовник на меня не в обиде. 

– Теодор тоже пожаловался, – развенчал мои надежды Фриц. – Ведь мистер Вульф не поднимался в оранжерею, пока состояние твоё не стабилизировалось. Я предлагал принести сюда кресло с кухни, чтобы ему было удобней, но он отказался, посмотрев на меня так, что я потом долго не рисковал попадаться ему на глаза.

А вот это что-то новенькое. Значит, мне не привиделось, и Вульф в самом деле был здесь. Сидел на моём жёстком стуле, игнорируя комфорт и орхидеи, будто наказывал себя за что-то. Над этим стоило подумать.

Не получилось отдать должное блинчикам. Меня мутило, сотрясение всё же давало о себе знать, потому ограничился несколькими глотками молока, которое Фриц не забыл прихватить с кухни. О том, чтобы встать, и речи не шло, я был неповоротлив, как мумия фараона: грудь стягивала давящая повязка, которая фиксировала сломанные рёбра. 

Где-то после полудня заглянул доктор Уолмер. Он живёт с нами по соседству, Вульф всегда обращается к нему, если требуется помощь клиенту или вашему покорному слуге. Увидев мою перекошенную физиономию, доктор ободряюще улыбнулся, сделал обезболивающий укол, сказал, что в услугах сиделки я больше не нуждаюсь, дал дежурные рекомендации и пожелал скорейшего выздоровления. Зная, сколько стоит визит доктора Уолмера, я прикинул, что моё лечение влетело Вульфу в копеечку. Почему он не отправил меня в больницу? Ведь я, получается, пару дней провалялся без сознания, раз нанимали сиделку. Я смутно припоминаю женщину средних лет, которая не заинтересовала бы меня, даже если бы оказалась последней представительницей слабого пола на Земле. Наверняка она была лучшей в своём деле: те, кого природа обделила красотой, обычно вкладываются в профессию. 

Хм. Надеюсь, Вульф не забывал включать сигнализацию из своей комнаты, пока я был в отключке. В случае чего я бы ему на помощь не пришёл, но сирена разбудила бы Теодора, его комната на том же этаже, что и моя. Пришлось установить это устройство после того, как Вульф однажды напоролся на нож. Кнопка находится у меня в комнате под кроватью, но систему можно запустить и из спальни шефа.

Итак, Вульф пригласил частного врача, нанял медсестру высшего класса, отказался от любимого блюда и общества орхидей, предпочитая проводить время в моей комнате на стуле, явно для него не предназначенном. Не надо иметь семь пядей во лбу, чтобы понять: он беспокоился. Он волновался за меня. Он сделал всё, от него зависящее, чтобы… не потерять меня? 

Эдак я, пожалуй, дофантазируюсь. 

А ведь я никогда не задумывался над этим. Мне нравится наше царство холостяков в старом доме из красного кирпича на Тридцать пятой Западной улице. Насколько мне известно, Фриц и Теодор не женаты. У Вульфа вообще нет никакой личной жизни – он никогда не выходит из дома, и его никто не навещает. Клиенты не в счёт, к тому же без меня, своего ассистента, секретаря, правой руки, мальчика на побегушках и занозы в его необъятной заднице в одном флаконе, он никого не принимает. Лично я слыву ловеласом и сердцеедом и каждый удобный случай использую для поддержания этой репутации. Иногда я пытаюсь достать Вульфа, угрожая женитьбой и расписывая, как приведу в дом молодую супругу, но он только отфыркивается, как большой добрый слон, и награждает меня репликами разной степени ироничности. Похоже, он не воспринимает мои слова всерьёз.

К женщинам у Вульфа отношение особое. Особо критичное, я бы сказал. Он им не доверяет, и тут мне не придёт в голову его осуждать. А ещё он не выносит женские истерики. Тоже вполне понятно. Только я в силу своих природных качеств могу смириться с коварством прекрасного пола и купировать начинающийся припадок в зародыше, а он просто встаёт и уходит. Убегает. 

Кстати, насчёт женщин и их аффективного поведения. Я считаюсь экспертом в таких вопросах, в этом Вульф безоговорочно на меня полагается. И я многократно доказывал, что действительно хорош. Это повторялось не единожды: когда очередная клиентка, доведённая до отчаяния, готова была вот-вот выдать неадекватную реакцию, я подлетал к ней и целовал. Да-да, впивался прямо в губы, не давая перевести дыхание. И не отпускал до тех пор, пока не был уверен: дамочка пришла в себя, слёз или дикого хохота можно не опасаться. И мне плевать, если после такого бесцеремонного обращения наша контора огласится звонкой пощёчиной. Главное – чтобы Вульф не сбежал. Вернуть его будет очень непросто, а в мои обязанности входит также заставлять его работать и зарабатывать гонорар, моё жалованье находится в прямой зависимости от его умственных усилий. Он после таких спектаклей сильно нервничает, я определяю это по тому, как блестят его глаза и раздуваются ноздри. Его самого впору успокаивать. От вида женской истерики? Или от… ревности?

Строго говоря, мне тоже не нравятся некоторые его поступки. Я очень обижаюсь, когда он что-то скрывает от меня. Это всегда связано с нашими расследованиями. Он нередко привлекает помощников: Сола Пензера, Орри Кэтера, Фреда Даркина, и обычно я в курсе, чем они занимаются. Но часто Вульф поручает Солу задания, намеренно не поставив меня в известность. Нет, он не звонит Солу тайком. Он поручает связаться с ним именно мне, а потом, когда Сол приходит, меня выставляют за дверь, словно нашкодившего мальчишку. Позже я проверяю тетрадь наших расходов, где рукой Вульфа написано что-нибудь вроде: «СП, тысяча долларов». Он сидит в своём кресле, делает вид, что погружён в чтение, а я должен подыхать от любопытства, зачем он выдал Солу такую сумму. Ненавижу его за это. Когда он ведёт себя подобным образом, на меня нападает неконтролируемая блажь, и я начинаю умышленно поддразнивать его. Например, называть боссом. Он не выносит это слово, запрещает мне обращаться к нему так, но я сверялся со словарём: босс, начальник, шеф – синонимы, а Вульф уважает словари. Иногда он топит ими камин.

Боюсь ли я, что когда-нибудь он решит, что Пензер лучше, и уволит меня? Нет. Сол птица вольная, клетка не для него. А вот Орри… Чёрт знает что. Орри заставляет меня нервничать. Сегодня – больше обычного. Видимо, я изрядно приложился головой. 

Иногда хочется знать, что на уме у гения. Желательно – не дожидаясь момента, когда нас унесёт в лучший из миров. Ибо в аду мы с ним будем лежать на разных нарах: он пойдёт по статье «Чревоугодие», а я… в общем, у меня достаточно грехов. 

А эта мысль крепко засела в моих не до конца оправившихся мозгах. Я уважаю возраст Вульфа, но он далеко не старик. И на свете найдётся немало эксцентричных женщин, которые захотели бы познакомиться с ним поближе, если бы он позволил. Взять хотя бы мою подружку, Лили. Думая о ней, я вспоминаю не только обстоятельства нашей первой встречи, когда огромный бык загнал Вульфа на валун посередине пастбища – незабываемое, величественное зрелище! Я вспоминаю непростое время, когда Вульф исчез, и наш особняк опустел, превратившись в разорённое гнездо. И я даже не знал, увижу ли ещё хоть раз моего невыносимого толстяка. И когда он наконец объявился, пришёл ко мне – похудевший, заросший бородой, и протянул руку для пожатия… Чёрт знает что ёкнуло тогда в моём сердце. Я помню, на что пришлось пойти, чтобы мы смогли поговорить с ним в спокойной обстановке, обсудить стратегию по уничтожению врага, который разрушил нашу жизнь и вынудил Вульфа пуститься в бега, надолго разлучив меня с ним. Необходимо было соблюдать крайнюю осторожность, на кону была жизнь Вульфа, за ним следили, и потому Лили в целях конспирации сыграла роль его подружки. Мне было ужасно неловко просить её пойти на это. Но когда она с восторгом заявила, что это потрясающая идея, и теперь ей будет о чём вспомнить в старости, ведь она целовалась с самим Ниро Вульфом… Я никогда больше не возвращался к этой теме, да и Лили не настаивала. Почему-то мне было неприятно думать о том, чем они занимались. Вульфу и подавно не стоило даже заикаться о тех временах, слишком многое он перенёс, отказавшись от всего, к чему привык. 

Был один раз, когда я не удержался и всё-таки напомнил. Дело о задушенной телефонистке. Вульф тогда выказал неуважение к силам правопорядка, покинув зал суда в самый разгар процесса и меня утащив за собой. Мы не могли вернуться домой, пока он не найдёт настоящего убийцу, ордеры на наш арест выписали незамедлительно, у дома дежурил конвой, надо было где-то переночевать. Я предложил особняк Лили, места там предостаточно, да и опыт у него уже есть. Я ещё нервно хохотнул тогда, намекая на его подвиги с моей подружкой на заднем сидении автомобиля. И я не забуду, как сверкнули его глаза, заставившие меня немедленно заткнуться. В итоге мы перекантовались у Сола, в его тесной конуре. 

Почему же Вульф, так ценящий комфорт, от комфорта отказался? А что, если…

Нет, это невозможно. Хотя, если сложить воедино… 

Он не выносит женщин. Он их боится. Если клиент женщина, уговорить его взяться за дело стоит дополнительных трудов. Честно говоря, не представляю себе женатого Вульфа, а с воображением, как я уже упоминал, у меня всё в порядке. Вульф – глава семейства, с кучей детишек? Впору лопнуть от смеха, да рёбра не дают.

Кто самый близкий ему человек? Теодора отметаем сразу, всего четыре часа в день. О, я бы ревновал и к орхидеям тоже, если бы Вульф не заставлял меня вести цветочные каталоги. С моей точки зрения, пустая трата времени, но это входит в мои многочисленные обязанности. 

Итак, остаёмся лишь мы с Фрицем. Его, можно сказать, семья. И мне почему-то хочется думать, что я для него дороже. 

Он мне доверяет, как никому другому. Нередко мне приходится быть ему нянькой, он любит строить из себя большого капризного ребёнка. И так он ведёт себя только со мной. Однажды он позволил ненормальной женщине похитить себя и увезти чёрт-те куда, потому что в противном случае ему пообещали убить меня. И ведь поехал! Не стал звонить в полицию, не стал медлить, собрался за минуту и сел в машину к какой-то чокнутой! Если бы мне позволили, я отрезал бы ей голову. 

А его подарки? Он редко их дарит, зато всегда что-нибудь особенное. Как, например, тот футляр для документов из кожи с золотым тиснением: орхидея на одной стороне и пятьдесят два золотых пистолетика на другой, целящиеся в середину, в гравировку «А.Г. от Н.В.» Он помнит, когда мой день рождения. 

Он...?

Ох. Но ведь я-то в своей ориентации не сомневаюсь. Не сомневался. Вот как раз до этого момента. 

Я никогда не думал о нём в… этом плане. Во-первых, потому что он… Вульф. Во-вторых, это такая банальность: шеф и его подчиненный. В-третьих, я всегда подчеркивал свою гетеросексуальность. Возможно, даже слишком ревностно. И если он действительно… хм… испытывает ко мне более чем дружеские чувства, каково ему видеть всё это? Каково осознавать, что в те моменты, когда он сидит один в нашей конторе и, может быть, думает обо мне, я отжигаю на танцульках с очередной прелестницей? Никто не знает, что творится в этой гениальной голове. А Вульф слишком горд, чтобы открывать кому бы то ни было своё сердце. 

Он ведь смог очень сильно похудеть однажды. И неплохо при этом выглядел. Почему не остался в лёгкой весовой категории? Зачем снова нарастил многокилограммовую броню? От кого защищается? Может, под этой оболочкой он прячет свою душу – нежную и ранимую, как лепестки взлелеянных им орхидей?

Справедливости ради стоит отметить: он никогда не давал повода думать о нём в романтическом ключе. А я всегда был слишком занят собой, чтобы присматриваться к нему. Зато теперь, когда меня уложили на больничную койку, фантазия моя понеслась в небезопасные дали.

Вульф и другой мужчина. Вообразить на секунду, как бы это выглядело? 

Я считаю себя знатоком в амурных делах. Я знаю: если чувство длительное время остаётся безответным, рано или поздно находится более сговорчивый объект, который подарит взаимность сердцу, уставшему без любви. Что, если однажды Вульфу надоест ждать, когда я созрею, и он переключится… например, на Орри? Орри поселится у нас. Станет обедать с нами за одним столом, отравляя трапезу своими пошлыми шуточками. Будет мозолить мне глаза в конторе и всячески подчёркивать своё превосходство, демонстрируя то, что имеет на Вульфа больше прав, чем я имел до сих пор…

Ужас. Армагеддон. Апокалипсис, без сомнения. Пятый человек под нашей крышей – явно перебор, Фриц мне этого никогда не простит. В конце концов, у Теодора есть попугай, у Фрица черепаха, а у Вульфа… я.

По-видимому, я действительно очень сильно ударился. И не вполне пришёл в себя. Потому что только этим я могу объяснить то, что сделал.

Я неуклюже поднялся. Тело отчаянно сопротивлялось и не хотело слушаться. На мне были только пижамные штаны на шнуровке, грудь стянута бинтами. Кое-как я попал ногами в шлёпанцы и встал. Желудок немедленно скрутило, но он был пуст, так что я сделал несколько вдохов, чтобы подавить рвотные позывы. Добрёл до ванной комнаты. Всё, на что меня там хватило – это почистить зубы. Ну, или сделать вид, что почистил. Я не мог пригладить щёткой торчащие волосы, мешала повязка на голове. Я не мог побриться, ибо координация моя оставляла желать лучшего, а совершать харакири опасной бритвой не входило в мои планы, только не сейчас. Вид у меня был сногсшибательный, опухшее лицо могло вызвать разве что жалость, а никак не романтические чувства, я никогда не позволяю себе ходить по дому в таком виде, но была не была. Если что-то пойдёт не так, спишу потом на помутнение рассудка.

Было уже довольно поздно, я весь день провалялся, накручивая и терзая себя. Вульф, скорее всего, находился в своей спальне. Я решился.

Остановившись перед его дверью, постучал. 

– Фриц? – послышался изнутри его удивлённый голос. – Входи, открыто.

И я вошёл.

Он сидел в кресле в своей любимой жёлтой пижаме. Увидев меня, Вульф медленно отложил книгу, которую перед этим читал, забыв сунуть в неё закладку. 

– Арчи?..

Переступив через порог, я закрыл за собой дверь и привалился к ней. Ноги дрожали. Вульф смотрел на меня, не мигая, но я не мог разобрать, с каким выражением, свет лампы был направлен мне в лицо, как на допросе. Теперь задача – быть очень убедительным. Ну, чтобы тот бред, который я собирался вывалить на него, окончательно убедил его в том, что я не в себе.

– Я возмущён, – начал я. – Я вполне в состоянии исполнять свои обязанности. Но вы, тем не менее, уже списали меня со счетов? Быстро же вы нашли мне замену. Вы же проницательный человек, вы знаете, что Орри спит и видит, как бы выжить меня отсюда, и всё же потакаете ему? Зачем вы это делаете? Если хотите вышвырнуть меня, так и скажите, я немедленно упакую вещи. Да! Пойду к Лили, она всегда меня примет! Женюсь наконец, может быть! Но если вы не планируете брать Орри вместо меня, зачем подаёте ему ложную надежду? Играть с чувствами людей – жестоко! Нельзя быть таким бессердечным эгоистом! Я не говорю уже о Соле!

– А что Сол? – холодно спросил Вульф.

И тут у меня всё оборвалось от его тона. Какой же я идиот. Напридумывал себе бог знает что, вообразил, что его расположение ко мне маскирует нечто большее. Теперь Вульф точно выпишет мне расчёт – и будет тысячу раз прав. Зачем ему неадекватный сотрудник с претензией на мужеложство? 

Что ж, помирать, так весело. И я брякнул:

– Что Сол? Да ничего! Вы специально провоцируете мою ревность, когда секретничаете с ним? Да, он, бесспорно, умён, он интересный собеседник, он прекрасный партнёр по интеллектуальным играм, где вам нет равных, а я в силу своего скудоумия скучен и зауряден! Мне никогда не покорить вас глубиной своего интеллекта! Не дано, такой уж я «везунчик»! Я могу только вызывать ваше раздражение, тревожить ваш покой, мозолить вам глаза!..

Тут с моими собственными глазами произошла интересная штука. Комната вдруг качнулась и плавно накренилась влево. Пол стремительно приближался – или наоборот, плыл очень медленно, мне сложно было оценить. Тем более, когда всё собой заслонил жёлтый торнадо. Вульф, что бы про него ни думали, мог быть быстрым и проворным, когда хотел. Голова моя предсказуемо закружилась – от волнения, от неважного физического состояния, от голода, и только Вульф удержал меня от падения. Я чувствовал его надёжные руки, его большое мягкое тело. Я закрыл глаза и уткнулся лицом в его плечо.

Он молчал. Стоял и молчал, будто не представляя, что со мной делать. А мне вдруг стало так жаль себя, да и доза морфия, что вколол мне днём доктор Уолмер, не была рассчитана на подобные кульбиты истерзанного организма. Да кого я обманываю! Больше всего на свете я боялся расстаться с ним, я не хотел покидать Вульфа, но сделал для этого всё, что мог. Кретин. 

Терять было нечего – и я захныкал. Натурально! Ниже падать некуда. В последний раз я ревел в детстве, когда свалился с дерева. Я сломал тогда руку и очень испугался, когда увидел обломки кости и кровь. 

А, нет. Ещё был момент. Когда та ненормальная, что похитила Вульфа, опоила сначала меня какой-то дрянью и украла тот самый футляр с орхидеей и пистолетиками, который он подарил мне на день рождения. Я тогда плакал от досады, что похитили именно эту вещицу. И ещё горше были мои рыдания, когда я думал, что Вульф убит.

И вот сейчас я снова плакал, смачивая шёлковую пижаму Вульфа своими глупыми слезами. Он вздохнул, отчего его могучая грудь всколыхнулась, и, сохраняя молчание, осторожно повёл меня к своей постели. Уложил, накрыл одеялом. Я окончательно послал всё к чёрту и схватил его за руку:

– Останься!.. тесь. Не уходите. Мне плохо. Пожалуйста…

– Я налью тебе воды. 

Он мягко высвободил руку из моих цепких пальцев и отошёл к столику. Я следил за ним. Горлышко графина звякнуло о края стакана – его руки дрожали. Судя по всему, он пролил воду. 

Наконец, он вернулся. Приподнял меня и поднёс стакан к моим губам. Я пил, всхлипывая, стукался зубами о стекло и расплёскивал воду, орошая свои бинты и его одеяло. Горячие слёзы жгли незаживший порез на лице. Думать о том, что будет завтра, не хотелось абсолютно, я и так был до предела несчастен.

Он поставил стакан на прикроватную тумбочку и посмотрел на меня. Теперь свет от лампы бил ему в спину, и я опять не видел его глаз. Шёлк пижамы создавал мерцающий ореол, его фигура была окутана им, словно нимбом. А тут я со своими сомнительными предложениями. Закрыв глаза, я застонал. Пусть он думает, что из-за сломанных костей.

– Ты не в себе, Арчи, – услышал я его голос. – Наступит новый день, тебе станет лучше. Всё будет хорошо.

А вот тут я замер. Чёрт. Его интонации. Реплика, нехарактерная для него. 

Вульф был явно сам не свой. 

Я лихорадочно соображал. Он точно поверил, будто я чокнулся, поэтому, что бы я сейчас ни выкинул, он воспримет спокойно. И он, кажется, не собирается меня увольнять. И ещё я понял: если я его отпущу, другого шанса уже не будет. Сейчас он сбежит и переночует в южной комнате, завтра сделает вид, что ничего не произошло, и мне неловко будет возвращаться к этому разговору. А потому – к чёрту разговоры!

Я приподнялся и сел на кровати. Повреждённым рёбрам не понравился этот маневр, и я закусил губу от боли. Видимо, крепко закусил, потому что почувствовал солоновато-железный вкус крови во рту. Вульф всё ещё находился в пределах досягаемости, а потому я ухватил его за руку и потянул, вынуждая сесть. Как ни странно, он повиновался. Тогда я набрался наглости и попросил:

– Поддержите меня за спину, мне неудобно.

Он молча обнял меня. И я его поцеловал. 

Ничего необычного. Такие же губы. Только мягкие. И непривычное ощущение внизу живота.

Чёрт, да я чуть не задохнулся от осознания того, что сейчас происходит!

Он прервал поцелуй и сказал:

– У тебя кровь.

– Я знаю. И чертовски болит всё, не буду притворяться. 

Я откинулся на подушки, переводя дух.

– Вы не уволите меня?

– Нет.

Ободрённый, я рискнул задать следующий вопрос:

– Вы… останетесь со мной?

– Да.

Сердце подпрыгнуло и замерло. 

– Вы…

Но он перебил:

– Вспомни-ка, удавалось ли тебе хоть раз обмануть меня. 

– Нет, сэр, – я расплылся в улыбке и тут же зашипел от боли в прокушенной губе. – Ну, если только пару раз. Но вы всегда меня разоблачали. Так вы не сердитесь?

– Не вижу смысла. Можешь подвинуться? Утром надо встать до того, как Фриц принесёт завтрак. 

Я обожаю его. 

Уже укладываясь, он всё-таки спросил с лёгким напряжением в голосе:

– Арчи, ты уверен?..

– Более чем, – ответил я, прижимаясь под одеялом к его тёплому боку.

Уже засыпая, я вдруг понял, что он не включил сигнализацию, благодаря которой к его двери невозможно подойти бесшумно. 

Он опять меня надул.

***

Я так и не приобрёл право называть его по имени. Он по-прежнему секретничает с Солом, отправляя меня на это время по цветочным делам, чтобы я им не мешал. Я не могу вытащить его на танцы. (Вульф на танцполе. Лон Коэн съел бы собственный галстук за репортаж с фотографиями об этом событии.) Мы не можем с ним танцевать вместе, даже танго. Тем более танго, танец страсти. Я не могу закричать всему миру, что он мой. Я не имею права выдать то, что чувствую, ни откровенным взглядом, ни неосторожным жестом. И потому я продолжаю водить Лили Роуэн в клуб «Фламинго». Я обнимаю и прижимаю к себе её стройное тело, а сам думаю о другом, мягком и необъятном. Я целую её податливые губы – и вспоминаю другие, хранящие вкус дорогого пива. Под благовидным предлогом я отказываюсь от предложения поехать к ней. Ведь я знаю: он ждёт меня. Никогда не признается, упрямец, но ждёт. И не ляжет спать, пока я не вернусь. И лицо его не вспыхнет радостью, когда я переступлю порог его спальни. Напротив, он пробурчит что-нибудь недовольное. И смешно сморщит нос, почувствовав на мне те же духи, которыми Лили опрыскивала его однажды. Он знает, что иначе нельзя. Он знает, что несмотря ни на что, я принадлежу ему. Всем сердцем. Всей душой. Всем телом. Он знает, что я всегда буду возвращаться к нему. К моему уютному гениальному толстяку, в старый кирпичный дом на Тридцать пятой Западной улице.


End file.
